Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy
Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy (プリキュアナイトメアファンタジー Purikyuanaitomeafantajī) is a Japanese magical girl anime series and the 12th installment of Nina Atsuiaka's Pretty Cure fanseries. It aired on February 7th, 2027, succeeding Heartbreaker Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Plot The world is in the wings of Eleman, a phoenix that can see the future. When Gretchen finds out her young child can also see the future, she sends her to Grandma Claramay Monday; the Pretty Cure of the Future, Cure Serendipity. This girl, Emma, goes to the George Washington Memorial Private School in Naoaosora, where she reunites with a now preppy Mio Tsukuda and meets the shy Jade Yukimura. Coralie and Claramay tell the trio that Emma is the "One" and Mio and Jade are also chosen people. The kids turn into Cure Destiny, Cure Sublimity, and Cure Clarity. With Eleman in danger, these three teenagers have to stop "The Power" from taking over with their Pretty Cure skills! Characters Main Characters * [[Emma Monday|'Emma Monday']] (エマ・マンデー Ema Mandē) - Emma has clairvoyance, which means she can the future. Of course, this has its limits. She usually can't predict anything correctly for more than a quarter hour and at the beginning, she could only predict incoming objects. However, Emma is optimistic and energetic and has the best jokes. She might be related to Eleman in a way. Hopefully not by blood. Her alter ego is Cure Destiny and her theme color is green. She's the emerald. * [[Tsukuda Mio|'Tsukuda Mio']] (佃美緒 Tsukuda Mio) - Mio doesn't have much going for her in my opinion, but she is beautiful and pretty and plans things. She's very passionate for business. She is usually the one to spit out her ideas before anyone else and that bothers almost everyone. Her alter ego is Cure Sublimity and her theme color is white. She's the diamond. * [[Jade Yukimura|'Jade Yukimura']] (ジェイド幸村 Jeido Yukimura) - Jade is smart and diligent but is he is socially awkward. He was told by his father to be like him; a mean, gambling madman, but Jade wants a more simpler life. One where he doesn't have to get murdered in Russian roulette. He is one to get carried away, however, especially by people like Ami Katou. His alter ego is Cure Clarity and his theme color is green. He's the jade. * [[Cynthia Maguire|'Cynthia Maguire']] (シンシア・マグワイア Shinshia Maguwaia) - Cynthia is a passionate girl but she can easily get one somebody's nerves. She is never gives up, even when something seems impossible. She's the school news reporter and graphic design is her passion. Her alter ego is Cure Harmony and her theme color is teal. She's the turquoise. All That The name made for all of the magical good guys. * [[Claramay Monday|'Claramay Monday']] (クララメイ・マンデー Kuraramei Mandē) - Claramay is the mother of Gretchen Monday and the grandmother of Emma Monday. She's like a sensei character, maybe even the fourth member to the Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy squad. Her alter ego is Cure Serendipity and her theme color is white. She's the opal. * [[Eleman|'Eleman']] - The protector of the Earth. A phoenix. His alter ego is Dirk. He's the zircon. * [[Alexander|'Alexander']] - The brother of Eleman. He has married Gretchen and had Emma together. He's the alexandrite. * [[Malachite|'Malachite']] - Eleman and Alexander's father. Very strict. He's the malachite. * [[coralie|'Coralie']] (コーリー Kōrī) - Coralie is a little blob pony that is Claramay and Emma's friend. She loves dancing. She's the coral. She ends her sentences with "~li" or "~su" but that is usually on accident since she isn't the best Japanese speaker. * [[Lesley|'Lesley']] - Coralie's father. His "wife" is Ophelia. * [[Poppy Koizumi|'Poppy Koizumi']] - Poppy is a snob. She spends money because she has a lot of it. Part of the Corundum Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Desire and her theme color is red. She's the ruby. * [[Lynae Blau|'Lynae Blau']] - Lynae is Poppy's friend. She might be jealous of her. Also part of the Corundum Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Virtue and her theme color is blue. She's the sapphire. * [[Lotus|'Lotus']] - A young girl that is really shy so she runs away. Possibly a vampire. She's the padparadscha. Nah Man The name made for all of the magical bad guys. * [[The Power|'The Power']] - The evilest power of them all. Creator and father figure of Roger as Dr. Malicieux. He does not represent any crystal. * [[Anticrystal|'Anticrystal']] - They turn humans into monsters and stuff. They can be the same crystal as their user since they don't exist until summoned. * Cutie - Cutie used to be a sweet cinnamon roll and was a pretty lady, but then her heart got broken, so now she's way more masculine. She has spears and she is the kunzite. * [[Spinel|'Spinel']] - An egotistical character that eats attention. She has ribbons and she is the spinel. * [[Morgan|'Morgan']] - A sad boy who's wife cheated on him. He has a microphone and he is the morganite. * [[Cat|'Cat']] and [[Kat|'Kat']] - The cat's eye twins. They can see at night and they are not easily recognizable, so they can sneak around very easily. Kat, the yellow-eyed twin, isn't as strong as Cat, the purple-eyed twin, so she might have a character arc. They are Claudine's parallel. Destiny Battalion By the way, that name is a pseudonym for the Dreamscape Escape Team to make the Pretty Cure feel secure. It is unknown what their status quo is. * [[Roger Russo|'Roger Russo']] - Leader of the Destiny Battalion. His name is a pseudonym because he's actually an evil clone of Cure Clarity. He knows there's a way out. He's the dark jade. * [[Hawkins|'Hawkins']] - She uses intimidation to get her way. She can regenerate herself. She's the rhodonite. * [[Claudine|'Claudine']] - She uses violence to get her way, especially when defending herself and her daughter Amber. She's the tiger's eye. * [[Jack Braylen|'Jack Braylen']] - He uses both intimidation and violence to get his way. He's the onyx. * [[Roger's Time Travel Clones|'Roger's Time Travel Clones']] - I don't know, I made them because I wanted a clone fight. Probably just a bunch of nephrites. * [[Lina Eicher|'Lina Eicher']]' '''and [[Kaede Mai|'Kaede Mai']] - Clones of Cure Destiny and Cure Sublimity created by Roger after finding out his time travel clones are could break time and space itself. Cynthia was not cloned, so she has the advantage of not being beaten by these people. Supporting Characters * [[Gretchen Monday|'Gretchen Monday']] - The mother of Emma. Raised her until she was 5. She is also the emerald. * [[Tsukuda Maki|'Tsukuda Maki']] - The stepmother of Mio and her siblings Saburo and Kiku. Takes the kids after a sudden divorce. * [[Tsukuda Kiku|'Tsukuda Kiku']] - A somewhat clingy little sister. * [[Yukimura Motoharu|'Yukimura Motoharu']] - A murderer that told his son Jade to be a criminal. Former husband of Ana Sofia Martinez. * [[Aurima Chandra|'Aurima Chandra']] - Mio's friend. She is the moonstone. * [[Hanada Itsuko|'Hanada Itsuko']] - Leader of the art team, and also Emma's friend. * [[Minamoto Ami|'Minamoto Ami']] - Jade has a huge crush on her but Ami can't tell. She's the amethyst. * [[Jasper McQueen|'Jasper McQueen']] - He keeps hitting on Emma and everybody finds it gross. He's the jasper. * [[Akasaki Tenri|'Akasaki Tenri']] - Leader of the baseball team. * [[Date Chiasa|'Date Chiasa']] - A sweet girl. Dating redacted. She's the tourmaline. * 'redacted' - A stubborn girl. Dating Chiasa. She's the peridot. * [[Amber Amaya|'Amber Amaya']] - The daughter of Claudine. Born in 2030. Unknown father. She's the amber. * [[Kiriya Yuri|'Kiriya Yuri']] - A young girl that has something to do with Roger's origin story. She was almost hit by a car but Roger saved her, which is something that he would normally ignore. She's the tanzanite. * [[Mikami Mikoto|'Mikami Mikoto']] - A woman who has a significant part in Emma's origin story. She's the lapis lazuli. * Lucky Strike - Temporary name for a minor character. A very adventurous guy. He's the aventurine. * [[Oingo Boingo|'Oingo Boingo']] - Dirk's gardening rival. He knows that Dirk has claimed the world as his own and does nothing about it and it makes him mad. I don't know why I lack the sanity to not call him Oingo Boingo. He doesn't have a crystal representation yet so I'm just gonna call him a Ronaldo, but he would probably be the topaz. * [[Kylie Raymond|'Kylie Raymond']] - A young girl who has a significant part in Jade's origin story. She's probably the pearl. Items Each character has their own unique weapon but they don't have pages yet. However, Emma, Mio, Jade, and Claramay use the following one thing: * [[Kiraki Prismatic 2004|'Kiraki Prismatic 2004']] - A device used for the Pretty Cures to transform. Poppy and Lynae do not have this. Locations * [[Naoaosora|'Naoaosora']] - The town where almost every character lives in. * [[George Washington Memorial Private School|'George Washington Memorial Private School']] - The school where almost every teenager go to. * 'Nostalgika' - The place where Eleman, Alexander, and Malachite live. * '''Dirk's gardening shop' * Boinga's gardening shop * [[Black Agate Private Middle School|'Black Agate Private Middle School']] - Mio's old private school where she met Aurima. * H&M - The store where Mikoto works at. Trivia * Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy takes place in the same universe as [[Regenbogen Pretty Cure!|''Regenbogen Pretty Cure!]], which connects it with [[Happy Happy Pretty Cure!|''Happy Happy Pretty Cure!]], [[Pretty Cure La La La!|''Pretty Cure La La La!]], [[Pretty Cure of the Stars|''Pretty Cure of the Stars]], [[Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!|''Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!]], and [[Sparkly Pretty Cure!|''Sparkly Pretty Cure!]], as Regenbogen Pretty Cure! does the same thing. ** The show is also connected to Smile Pretty Cure!, as there was a reference to the Bad End Pretty Cure. * The Destiny Batallion has characters that have names and traits similar to random movie characters. ** Roger is supposed to be Agent Smith from The Matrix. ** Bride is supposed to be the Bride from Kill Bill. ** Jack is supposed to be Jason Dean from Heathers. ** Hawkins is supposed to be nobody, but she looks like Heather Chandler (also from Heathers). ** Emma is not a villain, but she very similar to the protagonist character Neo (also from The Matrix). * I don't think Firework TV can keep this drama going without changing the rating from TV-Y7-FV to at least TV-PG. * There are many clear inspirations for this story, like Houseki no Kuni and Steven Universe, but really, this is just my excuse to learn geology. * There used to be a character named Daiyu Lee, who could've been Jade's female counterpart, but she was scrapped. Gallery unavailable Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries